


Any Ideas???

by Sansbottombitch



Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansbottombitch/pseuds/Sansbottombitch
Summary: I need help lmao send some help/inspo/motivation my way pls
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! long time no see!,  
So I guess as ya'll can tell, I haven't been posting even though I said that I'll hopefully have something out. I've been wanting to post believe me, but everything that I'm working on is either nowhere near finished or it's not able to be put out as a two-parter yet :( So, I'm coming on here to ask anyone who reads this to help me brainstorm a bit by commenting something that you might want to see; like a quick oneshot, or a series in the future, etc. 

Another reason why I haven't been writing as often is that school started back :/ so it may take even longer for me to put out some works, but if ya'll are sticking it out with me even this far, Thank You!! I really do appreciate the kudos and comments that ya'll be giving <3\. 

Also, if any of you have a certain song that might help me get into the writing mood; by all means comment them and I'll give it a listen and might even have a work be based off of it!!


	2. Good News!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got some new work(s) 😏

I’m almost finished with a Yungi(Yunho and Mingi) work... and it features hyperspermia which is basically when someone cums a lot more than the average person. It’s kinda crack-ish and it’s not too freaky, but you’ll see very very soon! 😏 I’m kinda proud cus it’s like 2.3k, which is a lot for me to write(all at once) 😊


	3. HELP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anyone sees this and also likes the idea of abo ateez content, by all means put your input.

QUICK!!! OMEGA SAN!!!!! WHAT. IS. HIS. SCENT??? PEACH? ORANGE?? VANILLA CAKE??? A MIX OF ALL 3 WITH A HINT OF PINEAPPLE????? I NEED TO KNOW!!! 

ALSO!!! OMEGA SEONGHWA!! I NEED HIS SCENT AS WELL!! STRAWBERRY CHOCO?? SWEET CHERRY??? AS WELL AS ALPHA HONGJOONG?? FIREWOOD?? SEASALT?? WATERLILY?? ALL 3??

A SPECIAL SCENTED CANDLE AND “DATE NIGHT” IS AT STAKE!!!


	4. Little Update!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Update On Things For Future Works!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Send Requests ! ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1E_g1B3emjuXTvJTbiN1l0vMS63MH8C3oBZrn98oVtCo/viewform?edit_requested=true#responses)

Hello Everyone! How are you? I know, it's been a while since I've updated anything, but I'm in college and with it being online now, it seems like the work has just multiplied by tenfold. 

I just wanted to say that I am in fact working on new works!! I also know that I have said that before and still have yet to update, but time management is something that I'm working on right now lol. 

So a few works that I'm working on includes:

  * **"Can I help you with something, hyung?"**



\- this work will include Taehyung experiencing bottoming for the first time

\- Hobi does help him through guidance (dildo borrowing is included, so get pumped for that !! ;)

\- a sneak peek for what's to come with this one: 

_He releases a breath that he didn’t know he was holding as he fully sits on the toy, following Hoseok’s lead as he takes deep breaths in and out on a continuous loop, feeling his body relax with each rhythmic inhale and exhale. He straightens his back out a little, giving an experimental clench around the toy, softly gasping at the feeling._

_“How does it feel?”_

_“Strange”, Tae pants out. “But not in a bad way. I don’t know how to explain it, it’s like-”_

_“Weird, but a good weird. Like it feels new, and weird, and strange but you don’t hate it. Right?”_

_He looks up at Hoseok’s face in astonishment, as he puffs out a laugh._

_“Yes, yeah. It’s exactly that. Weird but not. It’s not weird because it’s something that I wanted, but the feeling of having something inside me is..”_

_Hoseok watches his face intently, a ghost of a smile on his face as he listens to Taehyung’s nonsensical rant._

_“Full.” he says, catching Tae’s attention. “You feel full.”_

_Taehyungs face starts to flush at the words, breathing growing shallow as he finally begins to understand and process the feeling._

_“Yea, that’s it. I feel full, hyung.”, he says, sighing as he involuntarily clenches around the toy._

The Orgy Chronicles may possibly be changed to The Cumshot Chronicles, but idk yet.. 

  * **"Sweet Tooth"** or alternative name **"Flowers and Honeycomb"** (choose which one you like best!!) 



\- this work is actually a request that I received, thank you to the person who sent the prompt in !!

\- the plot is about Nam2seok, the run-down is that they are all in a relationship consisting of two alphas and one omega !!

\- this work includes sub-bottom Namjoon, switch-verse Seokjin and top-dom Hoseok !!

\- what I can tell you about this one, is that it will be kind of a long one for me !! It's currently sitting at 1,1k and its barely halfway done yet lol

\- also, the reason for the titles-- the omega has a sweet yet subtle scent, roses and honey-- maybe I'll just call it "Roses and Honey" or sumn idk lmao

\- a sneak peek for what's to come with this one:

_He practically ran home from the bus stop, wanting to get inside as quickly as possible. His panties were soaked with precum and slick by the time he finally reaches the door, panting as his hands shake with excitement._

_After struggling with the keys a bit, he manages to get the door open, leaving a trail of botany books and other unimportant school supplies as he makes his way to the bedroom. He sighs as he gently crawls his way to the top of the bed, feeling the cool silk sheets glide against his warm hands. His entire body felt like it was on fire, all he wanted was relief. All he Needed was relief. He wasted no time as he rid himself of his sweater, seeming way too warm to keep on, wincing as the cool air gently caressed the now exposed skin._

_He settles against the headboard, running his hands over his chest, gasping as his fingers graze over his nipple piercings. He continues teasing himself, whining at the feeling of goosebumps rising in the wake of his fingertips, hands moving further down as they slide over his skirt, groping at his clothed length. He lifts up his skirt revealing his soaked lace panties, shuddering as he slowly peels them off, throwing them to the side._

  * **“A Bet’s a Bet”**



\- this work is a part 2 of !Friendly Competition! 

\- there isn't a sneak peek for this yet, but do look forward to Yunho teaching Mingi how to give blowjobs, as well as more come swallowing/facial action...;) 

  * **"Talk To My Skin"**



\- this work consists of JongSang ( Jongho and Yeosang) 

\- the title is from the song Talk To My Skin by Stalgia

\- this also doesn't have a sneak peek yet, but I'll come up with something:

Clubbing scene 

See each other across the floor

Had a few drinks (tipsy-mostly Yeosang-, Not drunk™️, still have a functioning mind, everything happening is to be assumed okay and **!!!** **C** ompletely **C** onsensual **!!!** )

Jongho hasn’t gotten laid in forever, his roommate forces them to go out (Hongjoong +bf Seonghwa), mission get Jongho laid is in session

Yeosang wears makeup (courtesy of Wooyoung and San doing it- smokey eye and lip tint/gloss 'Always Works'), black tight jeans, red shirt w/black stripes (that one Thanxx outfit)

The two hit it off, lots of teasing, kissing and shit 

They leave, someone drives (yay strong alc tolerance Jongho), teasing in the car 

They arrive at Jongho’s apartment (courtesy of Hongjoong staying w/ Seonghwa for a few days), get to work

**_Jongho monster cock_ **

Spoiler alert: Yeosang cries, and cums. A lot. At least like 3 times. Four if you count the dry O 

Aftercare, cuddle sesh, the end !!

Of course there's tons more in my docs, both nsfw and sfw, but in order to keep this update relatively short, I'll make my departure here !! 

As always, if you want to follow me on twt, my @ is SVNSBTTMBTCH, I am slightly more active over there, so I do have a thread or two that you can read if you want! 

Please do leave your thoughts! It really helps me with motivation!! And I like hearing what y'all have to say !! 

P.S. be ready for Christmas, Halloween, and possibly even Valentine's Day this year!! (don't hold me down too much on V-day lol) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Send Requests ! ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1E_g1B3emjuXTvJTbiN1l0vMS63MH8C3oBZrn98oVtCo/viewform?edit_requested=true#responses)


End file.
